warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week One
RULES 17 housemates (7 toms, 7 she-cats, 3 intruders) will enter a house. One by one, they will leave untill 6 are left. From these 6, the public will vote for a winner. Once we are down to 3, a winner will be decided. HOST Daisy returns as host WEEK ONE, INTRO SHOW Voice-over: Hello and welcome to Big Brother: ThunderClan SEASON 2! Please welcome your host, DAISY! (Daisy walks on to stage nomming on a cookie) Daisy: NOMNOMNOMNOM! OMMMM! COOKIE! YUM! NOOOOOM! Producer: DAISY! The camera's are rolling! Daisy: Oops! (blushes) Hello and welcome to Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2! This season, we are back with a WHOLE NEW bunch of housemates! Wanna meet em? Crowd: YEAAAAAAAAAAAH! Daisy: Without further ado, please welcome the first housemate for Season 2, BUMBLESTRIPE! (Bumblestripe walks on to stage sulking) Daisy: Hi Bumblestripe! Bumblestripe: Hello. Daisy: Ready to enter the house? Bumblestripe: ME NO WANNA ENTER HOUSE! ME NO WANNA! (stamps foot) Daisy: You have to! Bumblestripe: NO! MILLIE FORCED ME TO APPLY! D: Daisy: Well that's mean. Anyway, if you enter, you get a free basket of chilli prawns! Bumblestripe: (throws prawns at Daisy) Bumblestripe: NO! I DON'T WANT STUPID PRAWNS! I DON'T WANT TO ENTER! (folds arms) Daisy: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! The prawn got on my cookie! Ewwww! Prawn germs! D: Yuckeh! (Graystripe comes on) Graystripe: Get your butt in the house, Bumblestrie: No! Graystripe: Get in the house, or I'll drag you there by your tail. Bumblestripe: Okay then! D: (enters house) Bumblestripe: This house is soooooooooooo stupid! Season 1 contestants had it way better! (spots TV) And the TV is only 60 inches! That is so ''unfair! This house sucks! D: (goes in to bedroom and sulks) Big Brother: Welcome to the house. Bumblestripe: SHUT UP! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO A TWOLEG! Big Brother: D: Hurtful! Bumblestripe: And these beds aren't even comfortable! And this room is too stuffy! And- and- I HATE THIS STUPID HOUSE! Big Brother: Well, I do too, but you don't see me complaining. Bumblestripe: Do I even get paid? Big Brother: Only if you come first, second or third. Bumblestripe: ''So unfair! (cries in to pillow) Daisy: Well, I don't think I've ever seen Bumblestripe so grumpy! Please welcome housemate number 2, HALF-FACE! er, I mean, BRIGHTHEART! (Brightheart walks on to stage super grumpy) Brightheart: Why did you call me half-face? Daisy: Cause that's what you are! Brightheart: I'MMA MAUL YOU TILL THE SUN GOES DOWN! (mauls Daisy) Daisy: Nuuuuuuuu! Have some chilli prawns! Brightheart: I dunno... How much chilli is in these? Daisy: A bit. Brightheart: How much is a bit? Daisy: I dunno. A bit. Brightheart: HOW MUCH IS A BIT!? Daisy: I didn't make them, I don't know! D: Now get in the house. Brightheart: I've got my eye on you Daisy... My good one Big Brother: Bumblestripe, the second housemate is about to enter. Bumblestripe: Who cares? (goes outside anyway) Brightheart: Hi Bumblestripe! Bumblestripe: How come half-face got on instead of Blossomfall? SO unfair! Brightheart: Why is everyone calling me that? D: Big Brother: Give Brightheart a tour of the house. Bumblestripe: DO I HAVE TO? D: Big Brother: Yes you do. Bumblestripe: Ok that's the tv, that's the bedroom, that's the swimming pool, that's the dirtplace. Brightheart: Awesome! I can't wait fo housemate #3! Bumblestripe: This show is so ''boring! Brightheart: Lighten up! Bumblestripe: Lightening up is boring! Daisy: Let's not keep Brightheart waiting any longer and bring out housemate #3, FIRESTAR! Firestar: Where's my music? I'm not going in without my music! Daisy: Fine. (plays Earthquake by Labrynth) Firestar: Hello Daisy. Daisy: Uh... hi. Want some prawns? Firestar: Where's my royal taste tester? These could be poisoned! Daisy: They aren't poisoned. Firestar: You can be my taste tester then! Daisy: Ok! (eats prawn) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! They're poisoned! (barfs) Firestar: Told you! Music! (song plays again and Firestar enters the house) (Brightheart and Bumblestripe are sitting near the entrance) (Firestar comes in) Firestar: Bow before me, for you you are in the presence of KING FIRESTAR! Bumblestripe: Not him! He'll get all the votes! Brightheart: Shut up! (claws Bumblestripe's ear) Bumblestripe: That hurt ''so ''much! That's not fair! What did I do to deserve that? You should be arrested! Firestar: (is walking around) Big Brother? Something's wrong. Big Brother: What is it Firestar? Firestar: There's no enourmous pictures of me, or huge tables to eat at, and WHERE IS MY THRONE? Big Brother: We don't have any of those. Firestar: And where are the servants to clip my nails? Or cook my food? This house is so equal! Bumblestripe: Stop complaining! I hate it when people complain! Complaining is so annoying! Brightheart: Coming from King Whiny Firestar: THERE ARE NO KINGS HERE BUT ME! BUMBLESTRIPE, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL! Bumblestripe: En guarde! (gets out sword) Firestar: And I shall defeat you with my lightsaber! (gets out lightsaber) Daisy: Uh... Yeah, that's nuce. Let's introduce housemate number four, SORRELTAIL Brackenfur: WOOOOOO! GO SORREL! Sorreltail: Hi! Daisy: Are you hoing to get further than Brackenfur did? Sorreltail: Shouldn't be too hard. Brackenfur: D: Daisy: Oh, when you enter, you get a free basket of chilli prawns (hands over basket) Sorreltail: Oooh, yummy! Bye Brackenfur and my many dead relatives! Brackenfur: Bye! (Sorreltail enters the house; Brightheart is watching Bumblestripe and Firestar duel) Sorreltail: Uh... Hi Brightheart! Brightheart: Shhh! Duel! Sorreltail: But why are they duelling? Brightheart: I said shhhhh! Sorreltail: Okay, okay. (sits down to watch) Firestar: Bow before me, for I am the king! (strikes Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: You suck! (strikes Firestar) Firestar: No, you do! (strikes Bumblestripe) Bumblestripe: YAAAAAAAAA! (breaks Firestar's lightsaber) Firestar: That's just cheating... Bumblestripe: No, this is! (holds Firestar down and strikes him with the sword) Firestar: AAAAAAAH! STOP CHEATING, CHEATER! (kicks Bumblestripe's tail) Bumblestripe: Nuuuu! My tail! D: Firestar: (steals Bumblestripe's sword) Bumblestripe: Hey! You cheated! D: Firestar: (strikes Bumblestripe with the sword and he falls over) No. I ''won! Sorreltail: YEAAAAAAAAAAH! GO FIRESTAR! WOOOO! Firestar: When did you get here? Sorreltail: Just now! Bumblestripe: DId you see him cheat? I want a rematch! I DEMAND A REMATCH! Brightheart: You lost. Get over it. Bumblestripe: Oh you mean like you got over having half a face? Brightheart: Why does everyone keep mentioning that? D: Sorreltail: Stop being so mean! Brightheart's mah bud! Brightheart: No I'm not. Sorreltail: You are now! Brightheart: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Firestar: Great. How am I supposed to train these loonies to serve me? They're just LOONIES! Daisy: I think we get that by now Firestar! Anyway, please welcome housemate number five, DARKSTRIPE! (Darkstripe walks on to stage holding something in his paw) Daisy: What's in your paw? Darkstripe: These are my Tigerstar posters! See? See? (shows Daisy posters) Daisy: Oh gross! Oh why is he posing like that? Yuck! Darkstripe: Is he in the house? Please tell me he's in the house! Daisy: No Darkstripe: Please tell me Sorreltail is not in there D: Daisy: (looking really awkward) Oh.. well... um, that is... well... Darkstripe: She's in there isn't she? Daisy: Yes she is. Darkstripe: Nuuuuuuu! (Darkstripe enters the house) (everyone is sitting by the entrance) Brightheart: Hey Darkstripe! Darkstripe: Hi half-face! Brightheart: Stop it! D: Bumblestripe: Why do strange cats have to come in here? And why is there no pizza in the fridge? And why is there a tomato on the gound? Darkstripe: OMSC THERE'S A TOMATO ON THE GROUND!? Firestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOMATO! D: (hides) Sorreltail: So who's the new housem- oh. Darkstripe: Uh... Hi Sorreltail! Sorreltail: Hello Mr. feed-me-with-deathberries-to-stop-me-from-talking. Darkstripe: So... um, you're still mad? Sorreltail: Of course I'm still mad! Firestar: Are you going to serve me? Darkstripe: King Kittypet! Firestar: You got my name wrong! Off with your head! (Sorreltail chases Darkstripe with a guillotine) Darkstripe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! D: Sorreltail: Hehe! I've been waiting for 3 arcs to do this! Darkstripe: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Sorreltail: (aims guillotine towards Tigerstar posters) Darkstripe: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my posters! D: Bumblestripe: How come I wasn't allowed to bring posters? Life is so unfair! Darkstripe: Where can I put these? Firestar: In the bedroom. I'd show you but I'm king which means I have an excuse to be lazy so Brightheart can do it. Brightheart: Ok, come right this way! Daisy: I wanted to see a decapitated head! D: Stupid show... Producer: I swear you're gonna be fired by the end of the season. Daisy: I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. Please welcome housemate number six, SNOWFUR! (Snowfur walks on to stage wearing wizard robes) Daisy: OMSC. Where did you get those epic robes? Snowfur: Kmart. On sale for $10.00 Daisy: EPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! Snowfur: Wanna see my magic powers? Daisy: Yes! yes! yay! :D Snowfur: (singing) Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow! Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SNOW! (hides behind producer) Producer: It's just snow! Daisy: But it's scary! D: It's all wet and cold and it gets on my cookies! Producer: Get back out there and let her in the house! Daisy: Make her stop the snow! Producer: Stop it Snowfur! Snowfur: Okay (stops snow) Daisy: Quick, get in the house! (Snowfur enters) Snowfur: Yay! I'm on BBTC! Sorreltail: EPIC ROBES! Snowfur: Thanks! Brightheart: ROOOOOOOOOOOOBES! Snowfur: Yes, they are ''robes. Good Brightheart. (pats Brightheart's head) Brightheart: (purrs) Bumblestripe: How come ''you ''get to wear robes? Millie wouldn't let me! D: Snowfur: 'Cause I'm awesome like that Firestar: BOW BEFORE ME! Snowfur: NO! Firestar: YES! Snwfur: Where's the 5th housermate? Darkstripe: I'm here! :D Snowfur: A-le hai! Want me to show you something? Everyone: YES! Snowfur: (singing) Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! (it starts snowing) Sorreltail: (gasp) Firestar: How did you do that? Snowfur: Easy. You just have to say let it snow three times! Firestar: Let it snow three times! Snowfur: No, you have to say the words "let it snow" three times! Firestar: The words let it snow three times! Snowfur: NO! You have to say "let it snow" then repeat it three times! Firestar: Let it snow then repeat it three times! Snowfur: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! I GIVE UP! Daisy: Poor Snowfur... Anyways, let's welcome housemate number seven, PURDY! (Purdy walks on to stahe) Daisy: Hi Purdy! Purdy: It's great to be on a reality show again. You know, one time I was on Warriors Next Top Model. I was quite the charmer in my day, I was! Daisy: Model? You? That's ridiculous. Purdy: So are your fighting skills. Daisy: Now that's just hurtful. Would you like a free basket of chilli prawns? Purdy: Hmm, chili prawns. My cousin choked to death on a prawn once. I'll eat them anyway. (takes prawns and enters house) (everyone is sitting at the entrance) Purdy: Hm... nice batch of contestants. Bumblestripe: Great! Now we have to listen to all of your stupid stories! Purdy: Ahem, my stories are not stupid. Firestar: Serve me, peasant! Purdy: I'm the elder, ''you will serve me Firestar: But I'm king! Purdy: But I'm an elder! Firestar: Fine, you don't have to serve me. Purdy: Score! Brightheart: Hey Purdy! Purdy: Hello young un! Brightheart: YES! I DIDN'T GET CALLED HALF FACE! WOOO! Sorreltail: Hi Purdy! Purdy: Hi! Snowfur: Wanna see my magic powers? Purdy: Be my guest. Snowfur: Elder be gone! (magics Purdy in to a kit) Purdy: Me want milk! Where mummy? Milk! Snowfur: Oops, that was too young. (magics Purdy back in to an elder) Purdy: Don't you dare do that again. Snowfur: I'm sorry D: Darkstripe: OMSC. PURDY! THE FAMOUS STORY TELLER! THE MODEL! SIGN MY FUR! Purdy: Uh... who ordered a creppy fan pizza with garlic bread? Darkstripe: Whaaaat? Brightheart: You got turned in to food! Snap! Sorreltail: He's still a cat. Brightheart: Why did I get stuck with such stupid ''cats? Purdy: Now that's just rude. Daisy: Purdy being a model, Haha, how ridiculous. Well, please welcome housemate number 8, CINDERPELT! (Cinderpelt limps on to stage) Daisy: Hi Cinderheart! Cinderpelt: It's CinderPELT! Daisy: But you look just like Cinderheart! Cinderpelt: She's the reincarnation of me! Daisy: Say whaaaaaaaat? Cinderpelt: Hehe ok! Whaaaaaaat? Daisy: Ok, now you're confusing me... Do you want chilli prawns? Cinderpelt Ooh, yum! (takes prawns and enters house) Cinderpelt: I am here! Brightheart: OMSC. CINDERPELT! (hugs) Cinderpelt: BRIGHTHEART! (hugs) Brightheart: YES! TWO CATS HAVEN'T CALLED ME HALF-FACE! Sorreltal: Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt: Hi! Darkstripe: Hi Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt: Hello there, Mr. Evil. Sorreltail: It's not Mr. Evil, it's Mr-feed-me-with-deathberries-to-stop-me-from-talking Cinderpelt: That's nice Snowfur: Do you want me to cure your limp for you? I can do that with my powers. Cinderpelt: No. My limp made me awesome! Purdy: Well hello there young un! Cinderpelt: Who's this? Purdy: Why, I am Purdy! Cinderpelt: The one who bores everyone to death with your stories? Purdy: Hey! D: Bumblestripe: Cinderpelt's in the house? What is this, season of the cripples? Cinderpelt: Stop being so rude! D: (goes off in to corner and cries) Bumblestripe: She's gonna get all the sympathy votes! This house gets stupider by the second. Next you'll be telling me Jayfeather's gonna enter. Daisy: Please welcome housemate number 9, JAYFEATHER! (Jayfeather walks on to stage, being guided by Briarlight) Jayfeather: Go away, I don't need a guide! Briarlight: Yes you do Jayfeather: Daisy? Where are you? Cat in the crowd: Over here. Daisy: Now that's just mean... Cat: Shhh! Play along! (Jayfeather walks on to the edge of the stage) Briarlight: Uh... Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Daisy? Cat: Just here! (Jayfeather steps forward and falls off the stage) Jayfeather: Ow! (everyone laughs) Briarlight: What was that about not needing a guide? Jayfeather: Shut up and help me! (Briarlight helps Jayfeather up) Jayfeather: Daisy? Daisy: Over here! Jayfeather: Hi! Daisy: Hey grumpy grump Jayfeather: I AM NOT GRUMPY! Daisy: Yes you are. Want some chilli prawns? Jayfeather: Yay! (takes prawns and enters house) (everyone is sitting down as Jayfeather enters) Bumblestripe: You can't be serious. Jayfeather: Who said that? Bumblestripe: Uh... Brightheart! Brightheart: Why you little... Jayfeather: (claws Brightheart's face) Brightheart: Ha! Wrong half of my face! Purdy: You just called yourself Half-face! Brightheart: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! D: Cinderpelt: Jayfeather? Jayfeather: Hi Cinderpelt! Cinderpelt: OMSC WE CAN BE MEDICINE BUDDIES! XD Jayfeather: YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Sorreltail: For once in your life you aren't grumpy! Everyone: Yaaaaaaaaay! Jayfeather: I AM NEVER EVER GRUMPY! >:( Daisy: Uh... yes you are Jayfeather! Please welcome housemate number 10, FOXLEAP! (Foxleap comes on wearing a Rey Mysterio mask) Daisy: What's that on your face? Foxleap: A mask! It's Rey Mysterio! Daisy: Who? Foxleap: WWE!!!!!!!! I HAVE POSTERS! Daisy: Want chilli prawns? Foxleap: No time, gotta hang up these posters (runs in to house) Foxleap: Hi! Bumblestripe: Great. A reasonably insane cat! Foxleap: THAT WAS JUST A FANFIC D: Purdy: Hello reasonably insane young un! Foxleap: STOP IT D: Brightheart: Hello reasonably insane! Foxleap: Hello half-face! Brightheart: D: Snowfur: Hello Foxleap! Foxleap: OMSC ROBES! YOU COULD WORK FOR WWE! Darkstripe: That's fake! Foxleap: It is not! Sorreltail: Yes it is! Foxleap: No it isn't! Firestar: Another servant! Yaaaaay! Foxleap: Is WWE fake? Firestar: Yes, duh! Foxleap: IT IS NOT D: I will not serve you! Firestar: It appears fake, but it is very real. Foxleap: I will serve you for eternity! Right after I hang up these posters. (dashes off to bedroom) Darkstripe: Don't touch my Tigerstar posters! Daisy: It is fake... Anyway, please welcome housemate number 11, MILLIE! (Millie walks on to stage) Daisy: Hi Millie! Millie: Hi Daist... OMSC are those CHILI PRAWNS!? Daisy: Yes, why? Millie: CHILI PRAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWNS! (takes entrie supply and runs in to house) Daisy: You're only meant to take one... oh never mind. Millie: OMNOMNOMNOM! CHILI PRAWNS! Darkstripe: Who's nomming on prawns? Millie: Me! Snowfur: Can I have another box of prawns? Millie: No! Snowfur: Please? Millie: No Snowfur: Please? Millie: No! Snowfur: Please? Millie: Okay fine (hands prawns) Snowfur: Yum! Bumblestripe: Great, mum! Millie: (gasp) MAH BUMBLEH! (tackle hugs) Bumblestripe: You're embarasing me! Sorreltail: Millie! Brightheart: Another kittypet. Poor form Big Brotgher. Millie: D: Firestar: Serve me! Millie: No! Cinderpelt: Ask her three times. Millie: Noooooooo! Firestar: Will you serve me? Millie: No Purdy: Will you serve him? Millie: No Jayfeather: Grumble grumble grumble grump. Millie: Uh what? Brightheart: Someone needs to put a translator on him. Jayfeather: Grumble grump! Grump grump grump grumble grump! Firestar; Will you serve me? Millie: No. Firestar: Will you serve me? Millie: OK fine! Jayfeather: Grumble grumble grump! Foxleap: It's Millie! Millie: Hi! :D Foxleap: Is WWE fake? settle this for me. Millie: Yes it is. Foxleap: IT IS NOT! D: Jayfeather: Grumble grumble! Grumpity grump! Purdy: Can you magic him up a translator? Snowfur: Sure! (magics him a translator) Jayfeather: Yay! I can talk! Sorreltail: Yay! We can have discussions! Purdy: Wanna listen to my stories? Jayfeather: (falls asleep) Purdy: You could've just said no... Daisy: Please welcome housemate number 12, FROSTFUR! (Frostfur walks on to stage) Daisy: Hi Frostfur! Frostfur: What... Where are the chilli prawns? Daisy: Millie took them all. Sorry! Frostfur: I want my chilli prawns! The application said you get chilli prawns! Daisy: I'm sorry, there are none left. You'll just have to ask Millie for some when you get in the house. Frostfur: I'm not setting a single ''claw in that house untill I get my chilli prawns! Daisy: Fine. Freddy! More prawns! Freddy: Coming up (brings out prawns) Frostfur: (noms on prawns) Now I can go in the house! (enters house) (Frostfur is in the house) Cinderpelt: MUM! XD Brightheart: MUM! XD Frostfur: My daughters! (hugs) Foxleap: OMSC old cat! Frostfur: OMSC rude cat! Foxleap: D: Bumblestripe: How come old cats get to enter the house? Firestar: Stop being so whiny! Hello servant! Frostfur: Excuse me? Firestar: I am king. All of you are servants. Purdy: Another elder! Yay! Frostfur: Are you Purdy? Purdy: Yes. Are you Frostfur? Frostfur: That I am. Millie: Hi! Frostfur: Kittypet! Nuuuuuuu! (runs) Darkstripe: Hi Frostfur! Frostfur: Evil cat! Nuuuuuuuuuuuu! (runs) Darkstripe: I'm not evil! D: Frostfur: Yes you are. You fed Sorrreltail deathberries. Sorreltail: Told you! Hi Frostfur! Frostfur: You've grown! Sorreltail: Of course! I'm like really old now Foxleap: Ha! Old! Sorreltail: Ha! Cat who doesn't even know that WWE is fake! Frostfur: Everyone knows that! Foxleap: It isn't fake! The smallest twoleg beat the biggest twoleg in the company! Frostfur: Fake. Daisy: Please welcome housemate number 13, THRUSHPELT! (Thrushpelt walks on to stage) Daisy: Hi Thrushpelt! Thrushpelt: Hi! Daisy: Ready to enter the house? Thrushpelt: Please be someone I know in there (enters house) (Thrushpelt walks in) Snowfur: THRUSHPELT! Thrushpelt: BLUESTAR'S SISTER! Snowfur: My name is Snowfur you idiot Thrushpelt: I'm not an idiot! Just because I ate a tennis ball once! Darkstripe: Thushpelt, le hai! Thrushpelt: Hi Darkstripe! Sorreltail: That's not his name Thrushpelt: What is it then? Sorreltail: It's Mr. Feed-me-with-deathberries-to-stop-me-from-talking Cinderpelt: I simply refer to him as Mr. Evil Jayfeather: (sniffs Thrushpelt) I don't know this cat Thrushpelt: Why is he sniffing me? Millie: Because he's blind Thrushpelt: Awwwwww, you're so brave coming on here! I'll never nominate you! Jayfeather: DON'T USE MY BLINDNESS AS AN EXCUSE! Thrushpelt: Wow, grumpy! Brightheart: He's always grumpy. Jayfeather: I AM NOT ALWAYS GRUMPY! Firestar: Thrushpelt, you must serve me, for I am king! Thrushpelt: Ok! Firestar: YAAAAAAAAY! Bumblestripe: Great! More cats I don't know! Thrushpelt: Hello King Whiny! Firestar: HE IS NOT A KING! Foxleap: Is WWE real? Thrushpelt: No. Foxleap: I hate you. (walks away) Thrushpelt: What did I say? Daisy: Please welcome housemate number 14, (shudders) WILLOWPELT! (Willowpelt comes on to stage bouncing on a pogo stick) Willowpelt: WILLOWPELT! WILLOWPELT! WILLOWPELT! WILLOWPELT! HI DAISY! OMSC AM I ON BIG BROTHER!? Daisy: Yes you are. Willowpelt: YAY! WHERE ARE THE CHILLI PRAWNS? Daisy: There are none. Willowpelt: NO PRAWNS? IT'S OK, I DON'T LIKE PRAWNS ANYWAY, BYE DAISY! (throws pogo stick away and sprints in to house) (Willowpelt is in the house) Sorreltail: Mum! Willowpelt: SORRELTAIL! OOH! HI! (tackle hugs) I'M HYPO! IS ANYONE ELSE HYPO? BEING HYPO IS FUN! I LIKE TRAINS! I LIKE PLANES! I LIKE GLASSES! Thrushpelt: She must have fallen on her head again. Willowpelt: I SPENT 5 HOURS BOUNCING ON A POGO STICK! Foxleap: Ooh a crazy cat! Is WWE real? Willowpelt: NO, WWE IS FAKE! IT ISN'T REAL! I LIKE POTATOES! WILLOWWWWWWWWWPELLLLLT! Darkstripe: Hi Willowpelt! Willowpelt: ARE YOU THE ONE WHO FED MY DAUGHTER DEATHBERRIES? YOU SUCK, I HATE YOU, I'M GONNA NOMINATE YOU EVERY WEEK! Darkstripe: (gulp) Cinderpelt: Hi Willowpelt! Willowpelt: OMSC CINDERPELT! Jayfeather: Grumble grumble! Grumble grump! Willowpelt: HI JAYFEATHER! Brightheart: Wait, you understand Jayfeather without his translator? Willowpelt: OF COURSE! I'M CRAZY! IS THE SKY YELLOW? OR IS IT PINK? WILLOWPELLLLLLLLT! Snowfur: Do you want me to make a translator for her too? Bumblestripe: Yes please! Firestar: Hi Willowpelt! Willowpelt: HI FIRESTAR! Firestar: It's King Firestar! Willowpelt: KING? YOU AREN'T A KING, YOU COULDN'T EVEN SAVE ME FROM A BADGER! (mauls Firestar's crown) Firestar: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Millie make me a crown? Millie: No Firestar: Make me a crown? Millie: No Firestar: Make me a crown? Millie: Ok fine! Snowfur: Translator's done! Willowpelt: (mauls translator) Snowfur: NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Bumblestripe: Great, I'm gonna have to put up with a crazy cat all season! Willowpelt: POTATOES! Frostfur: Ok, we're gonna vote her out first/ Everyone but Willowpelt: Agreed! WEEK ONE, DAILY SHOW Millie: (continues nomming on prawns) Snowfur: Can you nom somewhere else? I'm trying to make a translator for Willowpelt! Millie: No. Snowfur: Can you nom somewhere else? Millie: No. Snowfur: Can you nom somewhere else? Millie: D: (leaves) (Jayfeather walks in) Jayfeather: Grumpity grump grump grump! Snowfur: Did your translator fall off again? Jayfeather: (nods) Snowfur: Well, let's fix that right up (puts translator back on) Jayfeather: Thankyou! (runs off) Bumblestripe: Where's the pizza? Who ate all the pizza? That was mine! Willowpelt: I DID CAUSE I'M EPIC LIKE THAT! HAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Bumblestripe: Willowpelt! D; Willowpelt: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! CLOWWWWWWWWWWNS! (runs away) Sorreltail: It's a wonder I didn't inherit any of her craziness... Cinderpelt: Does anyone know what's on the TV? Foxleap: WWE! Thanks for reminding me! (sprints to TV) Purdy: Hold on there, I need to watch the Home Shopping channel for deals on dentures Foxleap: But WWE! D: Purdy: I'm older than you, I have the right. Foxleap: But you can watch the Home Shopping channel anytime! WWE is only on once a week! D; Purdy: But today is when they show the denture specials! D: Frostfur: Let him have the TV Foxleap Foxleap: NO! I NEED IT! Brightheart: Stop fighting! I'm trying to sleep! Thrushpelt: What are you arguing about anyway? Foxleap: This idiot wants to watch the Home Shopping channel! Purdy: And this ''idiot wants to watch WWE! That's fake! Foxleap: IT IS NOT! D: Frostfur: Arguing over TV... you poor fools. Firestar: An argument which cannot be settled? This calls for... A ROYAL DEBATE! Thrushpelt: Wow! Good idea Firestar! Firestar: Now, the two of you shall come up with arguments as to why you should have the TV. Then the judges, that's the rest of us, will decide who gets the TV once you've presented your arguments. Deal? Foxleap: Deal! Purdy: You're on! (in the Debating Room) Firestar: Welcome ladies and gentlemen, today we are gathered here for the Foxleap vs. Purdy debate, where the winner gets control over the TV, Here is Foxleap to open the debate by presenting the argument as to why he should get the TV. Willowpelt: PURPLE BANANAS! Everyone: Shhhhh! Willowpelt: SORRY! Foxleap: (clears throat) Why should I get the TV? It's simple. The Home Shopping Channel can be viewed anytime, 24/7. WWE, however, can only be viewed once a week. Snowfur: He presents a good argument. Millie: Very persuasive indeed. (writes on clipboard) Willowpelt: WILLOWPELT! Firestar: We told you to shush! Willowpelt: WILLOWPELT LIKES BANANAS! Bumblestripe: This debate is boring! (goes back inside) Brightheart: GET OUT HERE! (drags Bumblestripe back) Bumblestripe: Nuuuuuu! D: Firestar: Purdy, present your first argument. Purdy: Why should I get the TV? Well, it's simple. I'm an elder. Does the Warrior Code tell us to respect our elders? I need the TV. Thrushpelt: He used the Warrior Code! Foxleap is gonna have a tough time fighting back from that! Firestar: Foxleap, your second argument? Foxleap: Well, Purdy claims... Willowpelt: PINEAPPLE! STRAWBERRY FLAVOURED BEEF! CHINESE FOOD! YUMMMMM! WILLOWPEEEEEEEEELT! Millie: Can someone lock her away please? Jayfeather: She's really beginning to annoy me. Cinderpelt: Willowpelt. we're trying to have a debate here, SHUT UP! Willowpelt: (runs around in circles) WILLOWPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELT! Frostfur: Ok, you leave me no choice. (picks up Willowpelt and shoves her in a locker) Willowpelt: (starts clawing like mad at the locker door) NUUUUUUUUUUUUU! LET ME OUT! I HAVE A CHAINSAW AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT! (starts making very convincing chainsaw noises) Jayfeather: NUUUUUUUUU! SHE HAS A CHAINSAW! Cinderpelt: SHE'S GONNA HURT THAT POOR, DEFENSELESS LOCKER!!! Thrushpelt: LET HER OUT! Frostrfur: (runs over and lets Willowpelt out) Willowpelt: (jumps out) AUDIENCE! WHERE ARE YE! WHERE IS THE MAGIC SHOW! OOMPA LOOMPA ORANGE SQUARE! Brightheart: Hey! She never had a chainsaw! She lied! Firestar: Can we get on with the debate? Bumblestripe: I'm so booooooooooooooored! Brightheart: SHUT UP! Firestar: THE DEBATE! (Everyone shuts up) Firestar: Foxleap? Foxleap: Well I should get the TV because I'm awesome and Purdy isn't. Darkstripe: A horrid, horrid argument. Willowpelt: YOU ARE HORRID! YOU ARE HORRID! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CHICKENS! BEES! WASPS! BURRITOS! DORITOS! Frostfur: It's in to the locker you go. Firestar: WAIT! We haven't heard Purdy's yet! Purdy: I deserve the TV because I tell epic stories. Darkstripe: That argument was even worse! Firestar: The debate is over. ''Now ''you can shove her in the locker! Frostfur: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! (shoves Willowpelt in the locker) Willowpelt: NUUUUUUUUUU! TIME TO MAUL THIS LOCKER WITH MY CHAINSAW! Darkstripe: You don't even ''have a chainsaw! Cinderpelt: Yeah we aren't scared of you! Willowpelt: (destroys locker with her chainsaw) HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WILLOWPELT! TOMATOES! PEANUT BUTTER! I WANT A PIE! WHERE'S MY PIE!? (dashes off) Jayfeather: I can't believe it... She really did have a chainsaw! Cinderpelt: And now the poor innocent locker is dead. Firestar: Well, after assesing the debates, we have decided FOXLEAP wins the TV! Foxleap: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! (sprints to TV and turns it on) NUUUUUUUUUU! WWE IS FINISHED! D: (cries uncontrolably) Purdy: Yes! Home shopping channel here I come! (turns it over) NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THERE AREN't ANY DENTURE SPECIALS! (cries with Foxleap) Foxleap: WHY ARE STARCLAN SO CRUEL TO US!? WHAT HAVE WE DONE! Sorreltail: All that over the TV. (shakes head sadly) WEEK ONE, CHALLENGE Foxleap: Time to hang up my WWE Posters! (starts mauling Darkstripe's posters) (Foxleap sticks up a poster of Rey Mysterio) (Darkstripe walks in) Darkstripe: :O WHY DID YOU RIP ONE OF MY POSTERS!? (runs out of the room crying) CINDERPELT! Cinderpelt: Hey, what's wrong? Darkstripe: Foxleap ripped one of my posters! Cinderpelt: That was incredibly mean. Thrushpelt: Yeah why would you do that? Jayfeather: Grumpity grump! Snowfur: I swear we need to glue this thing to your neck. Sorreltail: WHY IS THERE A POSTER OF A TWOLEG IN THE BEDROOM!? D: Foxleap: It's a WWE Poster! Purdy: Tear it down Foxleap: Nuuuuuuuu! (dives to save poster) Willowpelt: I WANNA RIP IT! ME! WILLOWPELT! (gets out knife and tears poster) Foxleap: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Brightheart: There's a note in the lounge! Willowpelt: IS THERE DORITOS!? I WANNA SEE! (charges to lounge) Bumblestripe: Can we get her out of the house please? (in the lounge) Brightheart: Ok. who can read? Snowfur: Not me! Bumblestripe: Me neither! Purdy: I',m too old to read! Brightheart: WHO CAN READ? Willoiwpelt: MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Frostfur: I can too Brightheart: Ok, Frostfur. Willowpelt: HOW COME SHE GETS TO READ? I CAN READ! BANANA TOFFE CAKE! MWAHAHAHAHHAA! Firestar: That's why Thrushpelt: (bouncing up and down) What does it say? What does it say? Bumblestripe: Stop bouncing, you're shaking the floor! Jayfeather: HURRY UPPPPPPP! Frostfur: Ahem! Dear Housemates, today, you will compete in your first challlenge! Everyone: WOOOOOOOOOO! Sorreltail: YEAH! I CAN KICK DARKSTRIPE'S BUTT! Darkstripe: (runs away) Frostfur: It will be toms vs. she-cats and the winner will be safe from nominations. It will be a volleyball challenge, where the first team to 11 points wins. You also have to sit one cat out per team. Big Brother: Everyone head outside. (outside) Big Brother: Housemates, you have 1 minute to decide who's sitting out. (teams go off to discuss) (the toms) Darkstripe: I think we should sit Jayfeather out because he's blind. Jayfeather: HEY! Bumblestripe: Yeah, let's make Jayfeather sit out. Jayfeather: D: Firestar: No, I'm sitting out. Everyone but Firestar: Why? D: Bumblestripe: We'll lose! Firestar: Because I'm king which means I have the right to be lazy, so I'm sitting out. Thrushpelt: OK, I guess Firestar's sitting out. But how will Jayfeather know where the ball is? Jayfeather: I can hear! Thrushpelt: Problem solved! (she-cats) Brightheart: Let's see, who can we sit out? Snowfur: Half face? Brightheart: WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!? D: Forstfur: Cinderpelt, maybe you could sit out because of your leg? Cinderpelt: No, there might be a challenge next week where I need to sit out. Willowpelt: I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY! Sorreltail: (sigh) Go ahead. Willowpelt: DID YOU KNOW THE WORLD IS A PIURPLE PINEAPPLE INSIDE AN ORANGE ORANGE!? HAHAHAHA! Sorreltail: Wow, that helps. Millie: Well, I can't play volleyball. Snowfur: Why not? Millie: Because last time I did, the ball hit me and I got knocked out, and I don't want it to happen again. Snowfur: Ok. Everyone who wants Millie to sit out, say meow? Everyone but Willowpelt: Meow! Willowpelt: SHINY CHICKENS! Snowfur: Ok, let's beat some toms! Big Brother: She-cats will serve first Bumblestripe: How come they ''get to serve first? That's soooooo not fair! (Brightheart serves the ball and it hits Bumblestripe in the head) Big Brother: 1-0 she-cats! Bumblestripe: That's soooooooo not fait! That hurt! Big Brother: She-cats get to serve again! (Sorreltail serves the ball) (Darkstripe hits it back) Sorreltail: Oh this is ''on! (hits the ball back) Purdy: Leave this to me fellas! (hits it near the end of the court) Cinderpelt: (hurridly limps towards the ball and hits it.) Toms: SPIKE THRUSHPELT! (Thrushpelt spikes the ball, no one hits it) Big Brother: 1-1! (Purdy serves) (Snowfur uses her powers to hit the ball and makes it unreturnable) Bumblestripe: SHE CHEATED! NO FAIR! Big Brother: 2-1! She-cats! Bumblestripe: SHE CHEATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED! (Willowpelt serves) (Jayfeather hits it back) (Cinderpelt returns) (Bumblestripe does an epic fail of a hit and it goes out) Big Brother: OUT! 3-1, she-cats! (Cinderpelt serves) (Purdy hits it back) Brightheart: SPIKE WILLOWPELT! Willowpelt: (goes to spike but notices a packet of Doritos) OOH! DORITOS! MINEEEEEEE! (mauls Doritos packet) (ball lands) Big Brother: 3-2, she-cats! Frostfur: Willowpelt! We had that! Willowpelt: BUT I SAW DORITOS! CHICKEN SHINY YELLOW CAKE! Frostfur: Whatever (Foxleap serves) Cinderpelt: NUUUUUUUUU! (dives for the ball and misses) Big Brother: 3-3! (Foxleap serves again) (Frostfur hits it back) (Darkstripe hits it) (Sorreltail slams the ball in to the corner of the court) Big Brother: 4-3! She-cats! (Snowfur serves) (Bumblestripe goes to hit it back and the ball sticks to his paw) Willowpelt: SHINY BANANA CHICKEN POTATO! Big Brother: :O you caught it! That means 5-3 she-cats! Bumblestripe: But it glued! Snowfur cheated again! Big Brother: Do I care? (Frostfur serves) (Jayfeather hits it back) (Sorreltail hits it) (Foxleap hits it) (Snowfur hits it) (Darkstripe hits it) (Willowpelt hits it) (Thrushpelt hits it) Brightheart: SPIKE! (Brightheart spikes the ball) Big Brother: 6-3! She-cats! (Willowpelt serves) (Darkstripe hits it right in the corner of the field) Big Brother: 6-4, she-cats! (Bumblestripe serves) (Frostfur hits it back weakly) Foxleap: SPIKE PURDY! (Purdy spikes) Big Brother: 6-5, she-cats! (Jayfeather serves) (Snowfur hits it back) (Foxleap hits it) (Brightheart returns) (Thrushpelt hits it. Brightheart tries to return it but fails) Big Brother: 6-6! (Purdy serves) (Willowpelt returns) (Thrushpelt hits it back) (Cinderpelt returns) Toms: SPIKE JAYFEATHER! (Jayfeather spikes the ball) Big Brother: 7-6, toms! Bumblestripe: Yay! We're winning! Snowfur: Nuuuuuuu! We're losing! Willowpelt: LEMON PASTA! Brightheart: What's pasta? (Foxleap serves) Cinderpelt: Nuuuuu! They served! Sorreltail, hurry! (Sorreltail dashes to the ball and only just manages to return it) Bumblestripe: SPIKE THRUSHPELT! (Thrushpelt spikes) Big Brother: 8-6, toms! Cinderpelt: We're getting smashed! Sorreltail: Hold on, I have an idea! (runs in to the kitchen and returns with an energy drink) Willowpelt. drink this! Frostfur: But that'll make her even more crazy! Sorrreltail: That's the point! Frostfur: Oooooooh... (Willowpelt chugs the energy drink) Wilowpelt: HAHAHAHAHAHA! LEMON PASTA! GRAPE PASTA! DUCK SAUCE! PIG SAUCE! COW SAUCE! WAFFLE FLAVOURED PIE MILO TIN! WILLOWPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELT! (Thrushpelt serves) (Willowpelt sprints up and spikes the ball) Willowpelt: HAHA! I WANT A TREE! CAN I BE A TREE? BEING A TREE IS FUN! Bumblestripe: That's cheating! (Sorreltail serves) (Darkstripe hits it back) (Willowpelt runs up and spikes the ball) Darkstripe: Why don't we have a complete psycho who's high on energy drinks on our team? Big Brother: 8-8! (Frostfur serves) (Thrushpelt returns) (Willowpelt sets fire to the ball and throws it) Purdy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! FIRE! RUN FOR THE HILLS! Foxleap: There aren't any hills! (ball lands) Big Brother: 9-8, she-cats! (Snowfur serves) (Bumblestripe returns) (Willowpelt sprints and spikes the ball with such force that it hits Bumblestripe in the face and he falls over) Bumblestripe: Nuuuuuuuuuu! D: Big Brother: The she-cats have match point! (Cinderpelt serves) (Jayfeather returns) (Frostfur hits it) (Thrushpelt returns) (Willowpelt hits the ball. It looks like it will go out) (Foxleap chases after it) Darkstripe: Leave it! It's gonna go out! (it lands on the line) Darkstripe: Crap! Purdy: YOU COST US THE GAME! Bumblestripe: THE SHE-CATS CHEATED! THEY USED A RABID WILLOWPELT! Willowpelt: HEY! I'M NOT RABID! I'M CRAZY! CRAZY LIKE A DUCK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Firestar: Ducks aren't even crazy. Big Brother: Congratulations she-cats, you are safe from nominations! She-cats: YAAAAAAAAAAY! Big Brother: Toms, next week, one of you will be the first to go home. Tomorrow, you will nominate. Purdy: ''Dang ''I wish Willowpelt was a tom! That's the end of week one! Who will be nominated? Who will go home? Will Willowpelt be able to top her craziness? Find out in Big Brother: ThunderClan Season 2/Week Two! Category:Big Brother Category:Tanglefrost101's Fanfics Category:WFW 1 Category:Comedy